The presently disclosed subject matter relates to a medical apparatus communication system, and also to a medical apparatus.
CPR (Cardio Pulmonary Resuscitation) is a technique which is essential in the field of the emergency medical service, and the life and death of the rescuee (patient) depend on the adequateness of the technique. When CPR is to be performed, the rescuer compresses the sternum which is in the upper side of the chest. Since CPR relates to the life and death of the rescuee, a device which is to be placed between the chest of the rescuee and the hands of the rescuer to assist the chest compression (hereinafter, such a device is referred to as a CPR assisting device) has been developed. In a CPR assisting device, it is detected whether an adequate force is applied at proper time intervals to the sternum or not, and, in accordance with the detection result, appropriate notification (such as “Insufficient compression depth” or “Compression timing is too late”) is given to the rescuer.
Such a CPR assisting device has many occasions to be used concurrently with another medical apparatus such as an AED (Automated External Defibrillator) or a cardioverter defibrillator. When a CPR assisting device operates coordinately with a medical apparatus, it is possible to realize an adequate emergency procedure.
For example, JP-T-2013-542814 discloses a technique relating to communication among a plurality of defibrillators, and JP-T-2010-528722 discloses a technique relating to communication between a CPR assisting device and a defibrillator.
In a medical site or a scene of a medical training, it is supposed that many medical apparatuses are concurrently used. When a large-scale disaster (such as a high-rise building fire) occurs, for example, a case where many CPR assisting devices and AEDs (or cardioverter defibrillators) are simultaneously used may be caused. In a training session on CPR or the like, moreover, many CPR assisting devices and AEDs (or cardioverter defibrillators) are simultaneously used.
In the case where, in such a situation, medical apparatuses (for example, a CPR assisting device and an AED) operate while communicating with each other, the rescuer may be confused by voice guidance instructions output from the medical apparatuses.
The problem of the mixture of sound guidance instructions arises commonly not only in the case where a CPR assisting device and an AED operate coordinately with each other, but also in that where various kinds of medical apparatuses operate coordinately with one another.